Question: Simplify the expression. $8p(2p+8)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${8p}$ $ = ({8p} \times 2p) + ({8p} \times 8)$ $ = (16p^{2}) + (64p)$ $ = 16p^{2} + 64p$